un halloween inolvidable (corregido)
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: es la misma pero corregi algunas cosas ah que verguenza prometo no regarla mas apenas si se como usar esto


Un halloween que nunca olvidaran

Era 31 de octubre y los bleiders que tanto queremos estaban preparandose para halloween ya era de noche y kenta caminaba hacia el taller de madoka el muchacho iba de zombie y estaba emocionado por ir a pedir dulces co yu , por alguna razon ginga, madoka , benkei y aunque no lo crean kyoya. cuando llego vio a todos con sus disfraces ginga era un mago, yu un hombre lobo ,benkei de payaso, kyoya iba de la muerte (que sorpresa :D) pero faltaba madoka y dijo kyoya :

KYOYA: porque diablos te tardas tanto o bajas o te quedas

GINGA: no seas grosero torpe ,pero ya enserio sal ya madoka

MADOKA: esta bien pero no se rian. entonces salio con un muy hermoso traje de bruja y ginga sonrojado dijo:

GINGA: te ves preciosa

MADOKA: que?

GINGA: nada (desviando su mirada)

BENKEI: vien ya estamos todos vamonos ya

TODOS: si!

YU: esperen tsubasa me dijo que fueramos por el al edificio de la WBBA \

TODOS: ok

mientras caminaban ginga le pregunto a yu

GINGA: porque tsubasa quiere acompanarnos? crei queno le gustaba el halloween?

YU: si, pero se pone muy peligroso y dice que quiere venir a cuidarme

GINGA: no se si eso quiere decir que tsubassa se preocupa por ti o que nos esta llamando debiluchos?

YU: (riendose) creo que ambas, llegaron al edificio de la WBBA y entonces se dieron cuenta de que el ascendor no servia y entonces subieron las escaleras buscando a tsubasa pero escucharon un rayo y se fue la luz y depronto se oyeron gritos y muchos se asustaron. y entonces kenta dijo

KENTA: kyoya si esta es una de tus bromas te voy a...

KYOYA: yo estoy aqui como puedo hacer eso!

MADOKA: calmense seguro no fue nada

pero de repente aparecio un hombre con una mascara y una cierra electrica aparecio y los persiguio ellos huyeron gritando de miedo por un momento pensaron que iban a morir .

BENKEI: que diablos fue eso!

YU: no tengo idea pero eso significa...

GINGA: significa que mi papa, tsubassa y hikaru no estan bien tenemos que buscarlos

KYOYA: no sean tarados obviamente es una broma de halloween

BENKEI: no lo creo

KYOYA: que quieres decir?

BENKEI: bien ,conocemos a hikaru y a tsubassa desde hace 3 anos y en ese tiempo dime una vez que ellos te hallan hecho una broma o contado un chiste.

KYOYA: es cierto tenemos que buscarlos

MADOKA: pero debo recordarles que hay un lunatico con una cierra electrica

KENTA: es cierto es peligroso ... yo digo que alguien debe ir a ver

YU: safo

MADOKA: safo

BENKEI: safo

KENTA: safo

KYOYA: safo

y todos voltearon sus miradas a ginga

GINGA: si creen que voy a salir con eso afuera estan muy...

todos patearon a ginga fuera del armario donde se escondian

GINGA: si el no nos mata los matare yo!, Mmm... no hay nadie salgan rapido

KENTA: seguro que no hay nadie?

GINGA: no ,no hay nadie salgan rapido antes de que alguien nos vea

empezaron a correr hacia la oficina del padre de ginga hasta que oyeron otro grito con una voz identica a la de tsubassa yu salio corriendo a ver si estava

GINGA: yu espera!

KENTA: no vallas!

BENKEI: podrian estar jugando con tu mente ,mejor piensa bien las cosas!

y hasta donde pudieron ver yu venia corriendo de regreso con un esqueleto colgando del cuello y muchos esqueletos los seguian y corieron de miedo

GINGA: este camino es mas largo que cuando lo recorrimos hacia la officina porque es mas largo?

MADOKA: no tengo idea sigue corriendo!

KYOYA: vengan por aqui, se metieron a una oficina

pero cuando kyoya atranco la puerta aparecio un monton de fuego y el piso se trago a kyoya

TODOS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

despues aparecio el hombre de la mascara y la cierra electrica , los esqueletos y unos zombies que eran Tobio, Ryutaru, Teru , Dan, Reiki y Tetsuya hacia ellos

TODOS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

GINGA: no quiero morir!

KENTA: yo tampoco!

MADOKA: tantas locuras que hemos echo y moriremos asi?!

BENKEI: lo se ,no es justo!

YU: ayudenos!

EL TIPO DE LA MASCARA: tengo algo que decirles ( en un tono malvado )

TODOS: Que?

EL TIPO DE LA MASCARA Y LOS ZOMBIES: DULCE O TRUCO?

TODOS: que?

los zombies se empezaron a reir y el tipo se quito la mascara y resulto ser tsubassa todo este tiempo

TODOS: pero?., como?, cuando?, porque?

todos enojados

MADOKA: que clase de broma enfermiza es esta?!

HIKARU: solo una pequena broma para divertirse

RYO: de parte de las personas mas aburridas que conosen

KENTA: espera significa que kyoya es parte de esto?

TSUBASSA: kyoya venia con ustedes?

BENKEI: enserio dejense de bromas y diganos donde esta

se ecucharon golpes de un armario y los gritos de alguien

KYOYA: dejenme salir como demonios termine aqui?

TODOS: kyoya como acabaste ahi

KYOYA : no se solo vi fuego y cerre los ojos y cuando los abri ya estaba encerrado

GINGA: eso quiere decir que?

se apagaron las luces y se vio un monton de fuego y una cara horrible y muchos casi se orinan del miedo despues todos se fueron gritando y corriendo del susto, pero en un rato despues kenta se fue a un lugar cerca y se encontro con su amigo ryuga y ambos chocaron las manos en senal de un buen trabajo.

KENTA: increible!, mejor de lo que planeamos ,pero como desapareciste a kyoya?

RYUGA: lo teletransporte con L-Drago y lo demas fue facil esos tontos casi mojan sus pantalones dijo riendose.

KENTA: gracias amigo

RYUGA: lo que sea, fue divertido (con una especie de sonrisa)

FIN


End file.
